Winter kiss
by LillytheChinaDoll
Summary: Aiichirou visits his family.


Snow was falling lightly, lacing coats and eyelashes and giving off a chilly, yet comforting atmosphere. The group of them stood in the school yard though, dressed warmly and talking like normal. Haru was gazing sadly in the direction of the pool. Rin heaved a sigh, cold air billowing around him, "Really? It's the middle of December and someone is celebrating Valentine's day?" His sister nodded, continuing what she had been telling them, "Yeah, well, he'll be moving away just after Christmas, so they're mixing the two holidays in one." Rin shook his head glancing down at Aiichirou, who was making a round ball out of snow. "I think it's sweet," Nagisa piped up, although slightly muffled because Rei was fussing with buttoning up his coat properly and re-adjusting the scarf around his neck. The rest of them nodded agreement, except Haru, however he did move to put his arm around Makoto's waist, which was met with a smile from his boyfriend. Even Rin smiled at the subtle display.

A beeping sound interrupted their idle chat, Kou took out her phone, then said, "Sorry, I have to go, Seijirou's making me dinner." Aiichirou placed the now large snow ball as the last piece for his snowman, he held out his arms to her, she gave him a peck on the cheek, "Why don't we have lunch together tomorrow, drag Rin with you." Aiichirou nodded and waved with everyone else as she walked away, "How come I didn't get a kiss?" Rin almost pouted as he casually took out an old scarf from his pocket handing it to Aiichirou, who put it around the snow mans neck, saying, "Because she's always afraid you'll shy away from her." Rin took the matching hat out of another pocket giving it to his roommate, "Well, then why do you get the kiss instead?" Taking the hat, Rin must have planned ahead, Aiichirou asked after placing the hat on the snowman, "Would you like me to give it back, seeing as it was your kiss?" he tilted his head up at Rin, snowflakes dappled his eyelashes. Rin breathed out again, clouding them all, it seemed to be a breath he been holding in a long time. Then clearing his throat, he replied, "That's okay, we should be getting back, it's getting cold." Rin walked ahead of them all, while behind his back, Aiichirou and Nagisa shared a meaningful look, Makoto patted him on the back and Rei offered, "Don't worry, if nothing else, he's great boyfriend material, he brought the finishing touches for your snowman." Aiichirou nodded, smiling sadly at the snowman before they all followed after Rin.

Later that night Aiichirou fell asleep at the desk, he had been working on his homework he was starting the year early because he didn't want to be left behind. He had been doing well at keeping his focus considering Rin was reading in the bottom bunk behind him. Upon waking Aiichirou sighed, it was morning and his roommate must have just left, because it was the click of the door that had woken him. Shifting from his uncomfortable position, Aiichirou noticed that Rin had put a blanket around him, a thought popped into his head, he really is a good boyfriend isn't he? Even if he's not mine... Glancing at his watch Aiichirou got up, he had to get dressed and go visit his parents, then he had lunch with Kou. Looking around the room to make sure he had everything, and locked up the room behind him.

Outside Aiichirou shivered slightly even though he was dressed to the fullest, but it was only a short walk to the food mart from here, he could warm up there while waiting for the bus. He walked slowly though, careful not to slip on an unexpected patch of ice. By the time he arrived he was pink in the face and shivering, he took his time picking things out. "Going to visit your family?" the girl behind the counter asked, she was smiling at him as she rang up his purchases. "Yes." Aiichirou replied politely smiling back, she causally pushed some of her hair behind her ear, in a transparent flirt. "Will that be all?" she seemed to be asking more then that, like she was hoping for his cell number or something, "No, one of those please." he pointed behind her, she looked around and her smile faltered, "Oh, for your girlfriend?" Aiichirou smiled and before he could stop himself he shook his head, "boyfriend." he payed the girl who was looking sulky, as he left to board the bus. (The girl later called her best friend complaining that both the guys she'd flirted with today where gay, "what where the odds?")

Aiichirou sighed deeply, once stepping off the bus. His parents had a small house just outside of town, the snow crunched under his feet. There was shrieks of delight, Aiichirou knelt down so he wouldn't be blundered over into the snow by his sisters. They where both four and twins, with brown long wavy hair, they embraced him. "I've missed you both." one of them broke apart from their hug, crossing her arms she asked, "Why do you have to live so far way?" looking up at him the other added to her sisters comment, "Yeah, Aii, why don't you live with us?" kissing her on the head, Aiichirou said, "I've told you, I have school." he tilted his head at them slightly a grin in place, "Besides if I live with you I couldn't bring you gifts, would you like to see what I brought this time?" Both of them nodded, pulling at their small coats, smiling Aiichirou reached for the bag he had placed on the ground, pulling out one thing before giving it to them, they revealed matching fairy wings from the bag. Both of them giggled, helping each other to put their arms through the straps and over their coats, then started to chase each other around in the snow. Aiichirou picked up the bag that still held the wrapping which he had taken off the wings on the bus, he knew his sisters would want to put them on like they just had. Stuffing the bag and it's contents into his pocket, then making his way to the porch. His parents stood there, but in front of them was... "Rin? What are you doing here?" He was honestly shocked. Rin smiled, replying "I took an earlier bus, your mom called and invited me, she said she was surprised I wasn't going with you already, seeing as you dragged me along the last time." Aiichirou, shaking his head, asked "Why didn't you just take the bus with me?" sighing slightly, Rin answered quietly, "You where too peaceful to wake up." The smile returned to Rin's face, though this time something was different. Before Aiichirou could pinpoint what, Rin had shuffled and brought forth his hand with a red rose, which he held out to the younger boy, who tilted his head and stepped a little closer. After a moment, a laugh escaped his lips, and he shook his head. Rin colored a little, "Whats so funny, brat?" still chuckling, Aiichirou pulled from his coat sleeve a white rose, holding it out to the red-head. Seeing it, Rin laughed too. "I hope you like it, Rin-senpai... It's the only color they had left, so-" Rin shook his head still smiling, "it's fine, Aii." Aiichirou blushed a little, but once he got the idea in his head, it was hard to hold back. So he leaned up on his toes and kissed the taller male, sweet and chastely, on the lips. Then with loud giggles Aiichirou's sisters tackled their legs, almost knocking the two over, apparently using them as the 'safe place' in tag. "Alright, alright," Aiichirou's mother called, "Time to go in, before you catch a cold. Both of you should, too." She smiled at Rin and her son, "We have breakfast ready."

Aiichirou got out a vase and filled it with water, placing it on the table. Rin put both white and Red roses into it. Once Rin had stepped back, one of Aiichirou's sisters held up her arms to him, "She wants you to pick her up." Aiichirou's step-dad said."Really? Okay." he looked weary at first, but leaned down and lifted her up, placing her on his hip, she smiled at him before laying her head on his chest. Aiichirou smiled, "You're stuck now." looking around his mother smiled too, "That reminds me, how long can you boys stay?" while Rin shifted his weight to better hold his sister, Aiichirou replied, "Well, we're meeting Rin's sister for lunch later." His mom nodded, then Aiichirou's sister looked up at Rin, "You have a sister too?" Aiichirou smiled, watching them.

"Yeah, I do." tilting her head she then asked, "Does she have teeth like you?" At first Rin looked taken aback by the innocent question, and it was all Aiichirou could do to hold in a giggle, watching as Rin did his best to relax into an answer "Nope, and lucky me, she already bites as it is." He imitated a nipping motion at the little girl's nose in jest, who squeaked loudly at first and pulled her face away, but then fumbled into childish laughter. Rin smiled in turn. "We look alike though. We have the same hair color." He murmured, indicating with a lock of his hair pinched between two fingers. She sighed and settled her head back down, "She sounds pretty, I'd like to meet her!" Rin glanced at Aiichirou, "Maybe you will one day."

Later that day Rin and Aiichirou walked hand and hand to where they where meeting Kou, she was standing with her back to them before putting her phone away and turning around. Seeing them Kou smiled then noticing their joined hands, she put both her hands in the air and called out, "My brother just came out of the closet and I'm so proud!" There wasn't really anyone else around but Rin blushed, Aiichirou held up their entwined hands. Kou ran forward and embraced them, laughing lightheartedly. Then wrapping her arm around Rin's waist on his other side, she said, "Come on, lunch is now on me!"

A/n; A big thanks to my sister for helping me edit this into something worth posting, her hints and tips, embellishing and general helpfulness where what made the short you read now worth more then a little idea that popped into my head.


End file.
